


The Curse of Love

by AlisoneDavies



Series: Fairy Tales Universe [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: British Men of Letters, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff, Friendship/Love, I'm ashamed, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Disney, Kendricks Academy, Love Confessions, M/M, Men of Letters, Revisionist Fairy Tale, Witch Curses, Witches
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: Cette histoire est une revisite d'un conte. À vous de trouver à quel Walt Disney ce petit OS fait référence...





	The Curse of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Je nie complètement avoir écrit cette histoire...  
> Mais je devais l'écrire parce que j'avais besoin de « dédiaboliser » Ketch dans ma tête. (Urgemment besoin !)  
> J'ai commencé à lire des histoires en anglais où il était tout mignon. Et du coup, je me suis laissé prendre au truc...  
> Donc, voilà... Mais je nie tout.
> 
> Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n’en tire aucun profit. À part peut-être mon plaisir personnel. Et, personnellement, j'aimerais me faire plaisir avec Mick... 
> 
> (Désolé, pas de Bêta pour cette histoire débile alors ne faites pas attention aux fautes...)

**…**

Il était une fois, quelques mois avant que la terrible Dr Hess envoie ses fidèles élèves en Amérique, un jeune homme travailla encore tard le soir à « Kendricks Academy ». Mick Davies commença a sérieusement tourner de l’œil devant son rapport sans fin. Il décida de faire une pause et partit vers le bureau mitoyen au sien, toqua à la porte et entra avant même que la personne ne lui en donne l'autorisation. Il trouva son meilleur ami, Arthur Ketch, en train de nettoyer son arme avec un verre de Whisky à moitié vide à côté de lui. Même si Mick ne trouva pas l’association des deux objets bien rassurante, il demanda néanmoins.

\- Hey, Ketch, j'ai besoin d'une pause pour ce soir. Ça te dit d'aller boire un verre au Pub ? Toni nous y rejoindra.

À son tour, Ketch comprit que lui aussi avait besoin d'un break. Il accepta avec plaisir et pendant qu'il se préparait, Mick jeta un coup d’œil au bureau de son ami. Il remarqua pour la première fois la présence d'une orchidée dans un coin de la pièce. Il sourit face à cette présence incongrue et analysa la plante. Une chose était sûre : Ketch n'avait pas la main verte. L'orchidée perdait ses pétales, dont certains traînaient sur le meuble.

Arthur Ketch, enfin vêtu de son costume, se dirigea vers Mick.

\- On y va ?

L'intéressé tressaillit et dit en souriant.

\- Ketch, ton orchidée aurait sacrément besoin de soins.

Arthur parut comme gêné et maugréa.

\- Ouais... Je sais... Bon, on y va ?

Mick suivit Ketch en jetant un dernier coup d’œil à la fleur à moitié fanée.

**…**

Au Pub ils rejoignirent Toni, déjà attablé avec trois Pintes de bières autour d'elle, attendant ses amis. Ces derniers s'assirent à côté d'elle et commencèrent enfin à se détendre dans l'ambiance cosy du lieu. Antonia Bevell jeta des coups d’œil frénétiques vers Mick. Voilà des mois et des mois que la jeune femme essayait péniblement de draguer son collègue. Mais le collègue en question ne répondait jamais à ses attentes. Ce soir-là, Ketch remarqua le petit manège de la fille et se renfrogna dans son coin. N'y tenant plus, il se leva d'un coup et baragouina.

\- J'vais faire un billard pour dépouiller ces crétins.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et Toni profita de l'absence de l'Anglais pour se rapprocher de Mick. Qui lui, recula inconsciemment en demandant, pour remplir les vides de la conversation.

\- Tu sais ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui dans le bureau de Ketch ? Une orchidée !

Mick sourit mais Toni sembla gêné.

\- Ouais, elle est sur son étagère depuis des années...

Mick tiqua.

\- À bon ? Je n'ai jamais fait attention.

Antonia arrêta sa drague et lâcha.

\- C'est parce que tu ne fais jamais attention à rien, Mick...

**…**

Quelques jours plus tard, l'ambiance entre Toni, Mick et Ketch était à l'orage. Quelque chose n'allait pas et Mick le sentait, pesant au-dessus de son groupe d'ami. Il décida de se concentrer sur autre chose : l'anniversaire de Ketch arrivait à grands pas. Il désirait offrir quelque chose de bien pour son ami, il pensa à une arme ou a un objet dans ce genre.

Mick voulait en parler à Toni, mais il n'avait pas envie de se rendre dans le bureau de la jeune femme. Les rares fois où il passait les portes de son antre, Antonia se retrouvait seule avec lui et lui faisait du rentre-dedans à outrance. Mick réfléchit à la situation et finalement prit son courage à deux mains en marchant dans les couloirs presque déserts de Kendricks pour arriver chez son amie. Une fois dans la pièce trop épurée que Toni affectionnait tant, Mick expliqua la situation à la jeune femme concernant le futur cadeau de Ketch. Cette dernière tiqua et sembla mal à l'aise.

\- Laisse tomber, Arthur ne veut pas fêter son anniversaire cette année.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle posa son stylo et considéra Mick derrière son bureau en informant à moitié.

\- Parce que... Cette année est un peu compliquée pour lui, alors oublie.

Mick plissa des yeux.

\- Je ne comprends pas. C'est mon meilleur ami, pourquoi il ne me dit pas ce qu'il se passe ?

Antonia souffla et se leva d'un coup pour fermer la porte du bureau. Mick recula et commença à se sentir gêné. Lorsque Toni se retourna vers lui, il recula derechef vers le bureau. La femme leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- Oh, Mick, relaxe, même si j'ai envie de te sauter dessus, j'ai surtout un truc important à te dire.

Mick se détendit et Toni avoua.

\- Il y a environ vingt ans, lorsque Ketch a eu son diplôme à l'Académie, Hess l'a envoyé sur sa première chasse en solo. C'était le jour de son anniversaire, un cadeau un peu... Enfin, un cadeau à la Dr Hess, quoi. Arthur devait chasser une Sorcière, mais Hess avait sous-estimé ses pouvoirs. Et la Sorcière a jeté un sort à Ketch, ce jour-là.

Mick fit les gros yeux et s'exclama.

\- Quoi ?! Mais, c'est une catastrophe ! Pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais su ?

\- Parce que c'est... Gênant. La Sorcière a maudit Ketch. Elle lui a dit qu'il avait vingt ans pour trouver une personne qui serait capable d'aimer sa méchanceté et son côté psychopathe. Elle lui a donné une orchidée pour mesurer les années qui lui restent avant la fin de la malédiction. Mais, le soir de son anniversaire, si le dernier pétale tombe et que Ketch n'a pas trouvé l'amour, il mourra...

Le cœur de Mick se serra. Il comprit désormais la présence improbable de la plante en question dans le bureau de son ami. Il se mit à réfléchir et s'enquit, plein d'espoir.

\- Je peux peut-être l'aider ? Et toi aussi : nous avons encore le temps d'organiser des rencontres entre Ketch et...

\- Non, Mick... coupa Toni. Ça ne sert à rien, il aime déjà quelqu'un.

Mick tiqua et sourit.

\- Alors, c'est bon ?

\- Non, il faut que cette personne aime Ketch en retour pour briser le sort.

\- D'accord, dans ce cas, allons chercher cette personne. On lui explique la situation et...

\- Mick !

Antonia s'énerva et retourna s’asseoir à son bureau avec colère. Colère que Mick ne comprit pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Toni souffla un coup et tenta de ne pas dévoiler le noir secret de son collègue.

\- Ketch n'a jamais rien dit à cette personne. Et il ne dira jamais rien. Même si, à mon niveau, j'essaye de l'aider.

Mick ne comprit pas sa dernière phrase. Il quitta le bureau de la femme pour se diriger de ce pas vers celui de Ketch.

**…**

Il toqua mais personne ne répondit. Il entra néanmoins dans l'antre de son ami et machinalement, il marcha vers l'orchidée posée sur le meuble. Maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité, son cœur se serra à la vue des pétales fanés tombés sur l'étagère. Mick se posta devant la fleur et commença à tendre la main vers elle lorsqu'une personne le fit sursauter.

\- Mick ?

Ketch venait d'entrer et il regarda son ami avec interrogation. Mick se tourna, le cœur au bord de l'infarctus.

\- Ketch, tu m'as fait peur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Il semblait en colère, mais Mick expliqua.

\- Je te cherchais. Toni m'a dit au sujet de la malédiction de la Sorcière. J'aimerai t'aider et...

Mick tressaillit, Ketch plus énervé que jamais, marcha vers Mick pour l'attraper par la veste de son costume et le traîner vers la sortie en maugréant.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi, alors va-t-en.

Mick essaya de se débattre avec son ami, mais Arthur avait bien trop de forces.

\- Ketch, attend ! Je...

Arthur à la fois triste et furieux, jeta l'Anglais dans le couloir en criant.

\- Mick, dégage !

Et il lui claqua la porte au nez.

**…**

Mick passa le reste de la journée à son propre bureau. Essayant en vain de se concentrer sur ce maudit dossier à rendre à Dr Hess. Tellement obnubilé par ses pensées, il sursauta lorsque la directrice pénétra dans la pièce. Dr Hess, aussi hautaine que d'ordinaire avec son tailleur et sa coiffure trop impeccable, nargua.

\- Mr Davies, j'attends votre rapport depuis des heures. Vous savez pourtant que je ne tolère pas les retards.

Mick tenta de justifier.

\- Je sais. Je suis désolé, j'étais absorbé par... Autre chose. Je termine ça pour ce soir.

\- Disons plutôt pour cette après-midi.

Elle sourit et Mick baissa les yeux. La directrice reprit.

\- J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié que demain soir, c'est la soirée de Noël à l'Académie. Et j'espère également que vous et vos collègues seraient là comme il se doit.

\- Bien sûr...

Dr Hess esquissa un sourire sournois et tourna les talons. Mick souffla. Il avait complètement oublié le bal de Noël, qui tombait chaque année le jour-même que l'anniversaire d'Arthur. En pensant à lui et à son anniversaire, son cœur se serra de plus belle.

**…**

Mick n'avait pas parlé à Ketch ou Toni depuis la veille. Il se retrouva donc seul au bureau le jour du bal avant de rejoindre les autres à la fête. Mick portait toujours des costumes au bureau. Il descendit tel quel jusqu'au grand hall. D'ordinaire, il mettait au moins une cravate, mais cette pensée l'attrista car c'était toujours Ketch qui lui nouait les cravates. Mick n'avait jamais réussi cet exploit. Il n'osait plus retourner au bureau de son ami alors il arriva à la fête avec sa simple chemise légèrement ouverte, comme tous les jours de l'année en fait.

Il se dirigea directement vers le buffet pour se servir un énorme verre de punch rouge, puis il analysa tous les élèves et les employés au milieu de la piste de danse ou dans les coins de la pièce. Mick glissa une main dans sa poche et resta là, avec son verre d'alcool.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Toni débarqua dans une somptueuse robe de velours noir, fendu sur le côté de sa cuisse droite. Le tissu lui serrait tellement le corps qu'il laissa facilement deviner les courbes de la jeune fille en dessous. Sans parler de son décolleté plongeant. Elle marcha vers Mick et ce dernier fut content de voir une tête connue. Même si la femme en questions se rapprochait encore beaucoup trop de lui. Plus elle avançait, plus Mick reculait légèrement, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il demanda, pour combler le silence pesant.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Ketch ? Je ne l'ai pas vu.

Toni leva les yeux au ciel et souffla. Elle attrapa un verre de punch rempli à ras bord et en vida la moitié d'une traite.

\- Il va arriver. C'est son anniversaire ce soir, alors autant te dire qu'il n'est pas de bonne humeur.

Mick baissa les yeux, le regard triste.

**…**

Lorsque Ketch débarqua à son tour, dans un autre costume hors de prix, noir et bien taillé sur lui, il découvrit Toni en train de faire du rentre-dedans à Mick. Encore. Il se renfrogna et se dirigea vers ses amis, en prenant d'abord un verre d'alcool au passage, sentant qu'il en aurait besoin.

Arthur se posta devant ses collègues, Toni s'amusait à tripoter la chemise de Mick alors que ce dernier essayait encore de reculer. Mick tourna la tête et sursauta.

\- Ketch ?

Ce dernier passa son regard de Toni à Mick, en lâchant avec colère.

\- Je vous dérange ?

Mick plissa des yeux, ne comprenant pas.

\- Quoi ? Non. On t'attendait... Ketch, au sujet de l'autre jour...

\- Laisse tomber. Ce soir, ce sera de l'histoire ancienne.

Toni termina son verre d'une traite, puis elle attrapa celui de Mick pour le finir également et jeta les deux gobelets désormais vide par terre. Mick n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, que la jeune fille l’agrippa des deux mains par le col de sa chemise pour l'emmener vers elle et l'embrasser.

Ketch tressaillit et, mitigé entre une colère noire et une tristesse profonde, il préféra quitter le hall et partir vers son bureau. Lorsque Mick comprit que Ketch s'enfuyait, il reprit ses esprits pour éloigner Toni de lui. Il tendit sa main devant lui pour laisser une distance entre eux, et rétorqua.

\- Mais ça ne va pas, Toni ! Écoute, tu es gentille et tu es mon amie, mais tu dois savoir que je ne t'aime pas. Pas de cette manière. Je suis désolé, je ne t'aimerai jamais comme ça...

Il l'observa un moment et quitta à son tour le hall. Antonia se mit à sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et se dirigea vers le buffet pour se resservir un verre de punch en badinant pour elle-même.

\- Enfin ! Quelle bande d'idiots...

Elle tourna les talons et vit dans le coin de la salle un homme seul, plutôt séduisant. Elle glissa vers lui en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

**…**

Mick débarqua chez Ketch sans frapper. Il chercha son ami derrière son bureau, mais ne l'y trouva pas. Il ferma la porte et découvrit, sans surprise, un Arthur déprimé devant l'orchidée qui se mourrait. Et elle n'était pas la seule, à se mourir.

\- Ketch ?

L'homme sursauta et se tourna pour découvrir son ami derrière lui.

\- Mick ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il faut que tu partes !

Pourtant, Mick se rapprocha un peu plus en demandant.

\- Pourquoi ? Je voudrais...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Ketch plaqua sa main sur son torse, il ressentait une douleur fulgurante. Il tomba à genoux par terre et Mick se rua à ses côtés en paniquant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ketch, à l'agonie sur le sol, serra les dents en lâchant.

\- Elle revient... Me chercher.

Sans attendre d'autres explications, Mick découvrit que le dernier pétale de l'orchidée se mit à tomber et juste après une étrange forme sombre apparue au milieu de la pièce. Une fois la stupéfaction passée, Mick découvrit une belle femme toute de noir vêtu et entouré d'ombres. Ketch sombra, allongé sur le sol et ferma les yeux. Mick se pencha vers lui et cria vers la Sorcière.

\- Ramenez-le !

Ce à quoi elle répondit, avec une voix curieuse qui semblait résonner dans la pièce.

\- Il ne lui reste que quelques minutes, le sort va le tuer. Il y a vingt ans, ce psychopathe en était après moi, maintenant il doit payer. Je lui ai laissé assez de temps pour se faire aimer et il a échoué.

Mick paniqua.

\- Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas un psychopathe, c'est Dr Hess qui l'a rendu comme ça ! C'est elle qui nous a tous torturé lorsque nous étions enfants !

Mais la Sorcière ne voulut rien savoir.

\- Il a eu assez de temps pour faire aimer la Bête qui se cache au fond de lui.

Mick paniqua de plus belle. Il reporta son attention sur son ami, allongé par terre. Il ne pouvait accepter le fait qu'il allait tout simplement mourir. Le cœur de Mick battait la chamade. Si Ketch devait mourir alors il se décida à faire ce qu'il avait toujours désiré faire sans jamais l'oser. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, désormais.

Transi de terreur, Mick se pencha vers Ketch. Il hésita quelques secondes, puis se lança et lui déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres. La Sorcière regarda la scène avec curiosité. Elle savait que Mick était sincère dans son geste. Elle connaissait également les sentiments de Ketch.

Alors que Mick resta de longues secondes à embrasser et pleurer sur son seul ami, la Sorcière leva les bras et l'orchidée retrouva un aspect magnifique, puis elle informa.

\- Le sort est brisé.

Mick releva la tête, ayant peur de comprendre que cela signifiait qu'Arthur venait de mourir. La Sorcière disparut.

**…**

Interloqué, Mick fixa l'endroit où se trouvait la Sorcière quelques secondes auparavant. Mais une voix familière le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Mick ?

Ce dernier tressaillit et tourna sa tête pour découvrir Ketch, toujours allongé sur le sol certes, mais bien vivant. Arthur se releva avec l'aide de son ami. Tout aussi perturbé, il questionna.

\- Mick ? Comment se fait-il que je sois encore en vie ?

Mick tiqua, le cœur battait encore trop fort dans sa poitrine.

\- Eh bien...

Ketch se massa l'arrière du crâne, une migraine commença à le marteler et il réfléchit à haute voix.

\- La seule façon de briser ce stupide sort, c'est d'être aimé par la personne que j'affectionne...

Il scruta Mick et ce dernier se mit à rougir, tentant d'expliquer.

\- Je... Je croyais que tu allais mourir alors... Je suis désolé, je n'aurai p...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase parce que Ketch le coupa en l’agrippant des deux mains par le col de sa chemise pour le coller à lui et l'embrasser. Mick se laissa faire et répondit aux baisers d'Arthur.

 

 **…** **  
**  
THE END

 

 


End file.
